


Moon Love

by ElliVanLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Fluff, Good Peter, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliVanLee/pseuds/ElliVanLee
Summary: “I want him” Peter whined pathetically for only about hundred time.“Peter, for Moon’s sake. Get a grip on yourself!” she snapped at her little brother, barely restraining herself from slamming his stupid head through the nearest tree.In response, if that was even possible, she only got more pathetic whine.OR - Peter falls in love with certain Spark, said Spark finally has some fun, Talia is done with Peter's shit and the Moon ships it.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Talia Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 509





	Moon Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided on more ‘easy style’, meaning no long descriptions, metaphors or whatever because I decided to stick to the characters’ POV and I wanted to make it sound more natural and adequate to the whole situation. And most importantly – I wrote it instead of sleeping. Just the dialogue (you will know which one) popped into my mind and I decided to try sth new, so instead of leaving it for later, I just sat down and ended up writing my first one-shot (!!!)
> 
> Also, I recommend the song “Meet me in the Woods” by Lord Huron to listen to this chapter (but better begin after the funny parts). It's lovely - just right for this particular day

It was a wonderful day.

The nature surely celebrated with them, gifting them with sunny day and reuniting all the wildlife for this special occasion.

Everyone gathered at the Hale house for the celebration.

The Day of the Holy Moon. This special time when all supernatural or not beings gathered around to celebrate the brightest moon. But while the humans were fascinated by it, mostly treating it only as an unique view, the supernatural society celebrated the Light that gifted many of them with life and power.

It was extremely important day for almost every supernatural being that wasn’t born from the Darkness. And for the werewolves, the Children of the Moon it was the most sacred day. It was tradition for the Hale Pack to invite other supernatural beings for celebration alongside them on the land blessed by the Moon with life thousands of years ago.

All of the local supernatural beings, group of dryads living in the woods, coven of friendly witches that run a (magic) gift shop in town, the family of Kitsunes that moved to Beacon Hills few months ago, representatives from neighbouring packs, even Deucalion with his new packmates, but also new faces, friends of friends and so on – all of them came here to celebrate together. It was one of the largest gatherings the Hale lands have ever held.

And the Nemeton thrived in it, showing his happiness and gratitude for gifting its land with life and magic. Everyone could feel the soft but eager humming in the earth beneath their bare feet and in the air shielding them from any unwanted forces.

It was a very peaceful day. Well, as much as it could with such a big and vibrant company gathered in one place. But that’s the charm of the whole event.

It was just perfect, even though there were still few hours left to the main part of the celebration under the clear moon right after the nightfall.

And Talia was going to murder her brother right here, right now during this _special happy day_.

“I want him” Peter whined pathetically for only about hundred time.

“Peter _, for Moon’s sake_. Get a grip on yourself!” she snapped at her little brother, barely restraining herself from slamming his stupid head through the nearest tree.

In response, if that was even possible, she only got more pathetic whine.

She’s gonna kill him.

Strangle him with his own stupid V-neck and leave to the Nemeton to deal with his sorry dead ass.

_Or_ she could maybe could act as a true diplomat she tries so hard to be and throw him right at the feet of the one person that’s the reason of her brother’s pathetic downfall.

_On Holy Claws_ he’s whining again.

That’s it. She’s done with his shit. Option A it is.

But _ugh_ , Decualion’s never gonna let her live it down if she end straight up murdering her fricking Left Hand in front of everyone, right on their front lawn. He’d mock her diplomatic ideals for eternity.

Alright, option B then.

* * *

Stiles was having a great time. Damn, he hasn’t have so much fun since- well, forever probably…

This place was just _so alive_. He could feel it in his bones, this positive energy flowing through him, making him giddy along with it. The Nemeton was acting practically like an over-excited child and he couldn’t really blame it. He himself felt like he was going to burst from the excitement.

But holy _wow_. There was just so many people here. People from around the world, who arrived here to celebrate the Holy Moon on the land blessed by Its Shiness. He himself came here from his family home in Poland to join the celebration. Or more like Scott dragged his anxious ass here, because he’d felt, well, stupid. And small. Because it’s _The_ Hale Pack we’re talking about. One of the oldest Packs _in the_ _world_. And one the most powerful. Talia Hale, the current Alpha was a living legend. And her brother, the infamous Left Hand of the Hale Pack – he was the boogeyman that everyone’s, both supernatural and humans were afraid of.

And he was just… Stiles. Not that Scott or other reflected his opinion.

“Stiles man, I’ve known you for years-” his stupid friend has said to him before he had physically assaulted him by packing his stuff and throwing him into the car, “-so I feel fully in power to say that: You’re not _nothing_. You’re one of the most powerful people ,beings, _whatever,_ I’ve ever heard about-”

“Well, that can’t be a big number, considering it’s you Scottie-“

“- and even if you still doubt yourself after everything we’ve been through, after everything you’ve done for me and others, _fuck_ , after you saved a fricking _Fae Queen_ , then maybe I should just slam the truth in your face. Maybe _that_ would finally clear your sight” the human puppy has threatened him, visibly feeling quite proud of himself that he had managed to say so many words and create a sentence that actually made sense. Such a good boy, wasn’t he?

But here he was. _Stiles fooking Stilinski_. Enjoying himself at the party, like never before. Scottie was never going to let him live it down… But frankly, he didn’t give a damn. He was having fun and _damn_ it felt good.

He just finished an interesting – and damn crazy - conversation with High Warlock from New York – the man was practically covered in glitter, not that it didn’t suit him, quite the opposite he _had to_ admit – and was heading towards the table with this sweet juice that made him feel like flying and-

“Grand Spark Stilinski? Here, a gift for you. Enjoy the party” was said to him so fast that he didn’t even manage to see-

Was that- That was- _The_ Alpha of _The_ Hale Pack?

_The Hale Alpha_ just spoke to him.

The Hale Alpha just spoke to _him_.

And she called him by his title. Stars- _The Alpha of The Hale Pack just spoke to him and she_ -

Suddenly his eyes were locked with the glowing werewolf’s blue.

- _just dropped the most gorgeous man to ever crossed this and other worlds right at his feet?_

_Holy fuck_

* * *

It was him.

It was _him_.

_It was him!_

Fuck dammit, his thought went on replay. But- _IT WAS HIM_.

_Right in front of him._

He was even more stunning from such a close distance. _And his eyes_ \- Oh they were the most beautiful thing – except the rest of their owner’s body – he’s ever seen. _And he saw a lot_. They were like liquid glowing gold, shinning brighter than any star, calling to him, drawing in like the lighthouse would navigate the lost ship.

Now his mind has gone into poetry mode.

But he couldn’t care less, not when this _perfection_ stood right before him. And was apparently looking at him with the same awe and shock as he believed he did.

“Well hello there” he managed to say smoothly, and not whine out pathetically like he was doing all day since he saw the young man for the first time.

“Hey yourself” the stunned man replied with a breathy tone. _On the Moon_.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” The world around them now dimmed to nothing more but shadows and humming noise.

“Good things I hope” Their glowing eyes still locked with each other. 

“This good that I fell in love with you long before I even saw you for the first time” he admitted truthfully, bearing all his heart and soul before the man his wolf called _The One_.

The statement makes the younger man lose his breath. The world started to spin around them. But it didn’t felt threatening. It’s like they were wrapped in by unseen arms, shielded from any disturbance. Just the two of them.

“Would you do me the honor, and join me on the run under the Holy Moon?” Peter asked, starting to feel a doubt eating at his heart, fearing this wonder of a man would reject his-

“Yes.” Stiles rasped out, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions that this man awoke in him, making his Spark burn and sing in happiness.

The shy smile the young Spark gave Peter was blinding, burning away all the doubts and fears, and making his wolf literally _squeak_ in joy.

“And would you do me the honor of bearing my Mark under the Sacred Light?” Stiles asked somewhat feeling brave enough to not let his voice waver and betray the anxiety and panic trying to break free and consume him.

“It will be the gift I will bear proudly and howl my thanks and appreciation to the Moon, darling” he replied gently but firm with his declaration.

The two men, trapped in each other’s shining eyes and bright smiles, too lost in the trance to notice the other attendants already leaving for the main celebration in the woods, were left standing alone but under the watchful eye of the Moon, who that very moment blessed the children of Light, with its most precious gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s say it’s my gift for you all for Valentine’s Day.  
> I wish you happiness whether you’re single or not, and whatever you dream about, be it a living fairy tale, true love or staying single but happy. Have a lovely day and night!


End file.
